Light Support Strategy
The Light Support is a crucial element in the Rifle Squad. The Light Support is responsible for laying down supporting fire so that the fire teams may advance. Thus, positioning is key to the Light Support, more so than other classes, except for Heavy Support. Quick Tips *Do not fire until you are given the signal, or until a target is clear. Giving away your position will get you killed, and can make an advance fail. *You have limited ammunition. Use it wisely. Even with a belt-fed light machine gun, you will eventually run out of ammunition and be left vulnerable. *Change your barrel after heavy firing, preferably in the lull of a battle. If you don't, you might overheat in the middle of one. *Make sure that your accompanying riflemen are carrying the correct ammunition for your weapon. If not, then it is useless! * Make sure your accompanying riflemen know to help protect you. You are an integral part of the Rifle Squad, and you will be a primary target for enemy fire. Regardless of casualties, you are the most important part of the rifle squad. * Every man in the rifle squad, and especially your accompanying riflemen, should know how to operate the Light Machine gun in the case that you fall. General *Positioning is everything with the Light Support. A light machine gun positioned in the optimal field of fire can do a lot more for the team than one that is not. *Make sure to keep hidden when moving from one position to another. Your weapon is extremely ineffective except when it is deployed. Fire and Movement Fire and movement is the founding principle of assault doctrine. Fire and Movement in an Assault * The Gun Group is set up in a location that it can fire on known or suspected enemy positions. Advancing positions that can be used by the gun group should be pointed out by the commanding officer. More alternate positions are needed if the assault is longer. * When the assault begins, the light machine gun keeps up constant fire on enemy positions. * The light machine gun could continue firing until the movement part of the assault are on top of enemy lines, though this is not easy to achieve in practice. * Once the light machine gun starts firing, it makes itself an easy target for enemy fire. * When the enemy starts returning fire, the gun group should disengage and move to the agreed second position. * During this time, the fire teams moving up should find a defensible position, and provide covering fire for the moving gun group, preferably on the enemy that is the greatest threat to their gun group. * When the machine gun reaches it's next position, it should recommence fire so that the return fire has to be redirected. The fire teams may now move up. The disadvantage of the Fire and Movement tactic is the slow speed at which it is accomplished. The longer an assault takes, the more likely it is that the enemy will be able to zero in their fire on the attacking forces. Also, if the advancing fire teams come under fire from an unexpected source, they may be forced to make a costly withdrawal. Fire Superiority An alternative tactic to fire and movement is 'Fire Superiority.' * In this tactic, broadly similar to fire and movement, the light machine gun is used to achieve 'Fire Superiority' over the enemy by hosing them down with a large amount of rapid fire. * A belt-fed light machine gun is usually required for this tactic, as it depends on a large amount of heavy, rapid fire. * If this hosing down does not destroy the enemy, then the squad advances in quick advances from cover to cover, finishing off the enemy with a close assault. This tactic does depend on the ability to put down a massive amount of automatic fire at a very high rate, so remember this in your selection of a weapon.Category:StrategyCategory:Light Support